Shaymin's Grisadea Disease!
by Shaymin123
Summary: Best friends and rivals, Lily and Storm, are pokemon trainers. They are battling one day when Lily's Shaymin suddenly faints for no reason! Taking it to the pokemon center, they find out that Shaymin has a deadly disease and they have 2 travel 2 find cure
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Battle

"Annnnnnd against Gyro I chose......SHAYMIN, GO!!!!" I shouted, throwing a pokéball. I was having a pokémon battle against my best friend and rival, Storm. He had sent out his Dragonair.

"Bad choice Lily.......GYRO, DRACO METOR!!!" Storm shouted, pointing a finger.

"No, Shaymin! Get out of the way.....NOW!" I shouted. Shaymin nimbly dodged Gyro's Draco Meteor. "Good job! Now use Seed Flare!" Shaymin started to glow green and let out an enormous explosion.

"AHHHH!" Storm cried.

"Now do you think I did a bad decision?!" I asked through the dust.

"No! Gyro!" Storm shouted, running to Gyro. The dust was clearing. Next to the fainted Gyro was......Shaymin!

"Shaymin, Shaymin!" I shouted, running to her.

"Why would Shaymin faint?" Storm asked, looking over at Shaymin. "Seed Flare isn't a move that has recoil damage."

"I know! I don't know why she fainted...." I said. Storm quickly put a hand on Shaymin's forehead.

"She's got a fever!" Storm said. "We'd better take her to the Pokémon Center, and quickly!"

"Okay! Shaymin, Return!" I shouted, holding out my pokéball.

"You too, Gyro!" Storm said, holding out Gyro's pokéball. Shaymin and Gyro returned to their pokéballs with a snap and we ran to the Pokémon Center.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Grisadea Disease

Nurse Joy slowly lowered her glasses and sighed.

"So what's wrong with Shaymin???" I asked urgently. Nurse Joy took a deep breath.

"I am very sorry to tell you this, but your Shaymin has Grisadea Disease." Nurse Joy said.

"The what?" I asked.

"The Grisadea Disease is a very rare disease and only Shaymin can get it. Most Shaymin last only a month after showing symptoms." Nurse Joy said.

"You mean.........Shaymin's going to..........._die?_" I asked. Nurse Joy nodded.

"But........there's a cure, right? Surely there's a cure!" Storm said.

"Yes, there is, but it is very hard to find......it's called the elixir berry. There is only one known elixir berry tree that grows in the world....and it grows on top of a barren mountain somewhere in Kanto....I must ask you not to go looking for it. It's a very long and treacherous journey." Nurse Joy said.

"How could this happen?" I whispered. The room was starting to spin. Shaymin, Shaymin, my very first pokémon, was going to die.

"I'm very sorry, Lilly." Nurse Joy said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment.....Chansey, come. I'll be back in a minute or so." Nurse Joy walked out of the room, her Chansey right behind her. Storm put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him.

"Oh Storm......Shaymin, my little pokémon......" I choked. Storm pulled me to him in a comforting hug. I was aware of hot tears spilling out of my eyes. "I can't believe this happened.....not Shaymin...."

"I know, but we mustn't give up hope." Storm said, looking at me in the eyes. "Lilly, we have to find that mountain! Shaymin's still alive, so there's still hope!"

"_We?_ Storm, you don't have to go.....Shaymin's my pokémon...." I said.

"Of course I'm coming! Someone needs to keep you together. I can't let you run off without me!" Storm said.

"Storm........you'rethebestfriendI'veeverhad!!!!!!!!!!!" I said in a quick rush and squeezed him.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something....?" Nurse Joy said. I quickly let go of Storm, blushing furiously.

"Um......no." I said quickly. "May I see Shaymin?"

"Yes. Follow me." Nurse Joy said. Storm and I followed her into a room with a small bed. A little green pokémon was lying in the bed.

"Shaymin!" I said and hugged her. "Shaymin, my little Shaymin....."

"_Shay shaymiiiiiiiiiin." _Shaymin said.

"I'll leave you some time alone." Nurse Joy said, stepping out of the room.

"Oh, Shaymin, my little green fuzzball.......how could this happen?.............." I sobbed.

"_Min!" _Shaymin said sharply and gave me a tiny nip. I gave her a watery smile.

"Sorry, Shaymin." I said, wiping my eyes and put her back down on the bed. "I just can't believe that you've got the disease........"

"Hey, Shaymin's not going to die, remember? We're going to find the elixir berry and get Shaymin all fixed up!" Storm said confidently, petting Shaymin. "We can't take you, of course, but we'll keep in touch via our PokéGear."

"Yup, we will." I said. "But whatever happens.....remember I love you." I said and hugged Shaymin again. Flowers burst out of Shaymin's back.

"_Shaymin min." _Shaymin muttered, which I had learned meant, 'I love you too'. I just broke down and started crying again. Shaymin nuzzled against my face. _"Shaymin shay shaymin." _I slowly put Shaymin down.

"We've got to prepare for the journey." Storm said, standing up and starting to pace. "We'll leave early in the morning. We'll pack food, clothes, and sleeping bags.

"Yea, and of course our pokémon....." I said.

"_Shaymin shay shaymiiiiiiin." _Shaymin said.

"Except you. You can't come." I said, petting her. "If you stay here and stay in Nurse Joy's care, you might live a little longer and we'll have a better chance of getting you the elixir berry."

"_Shaymin." _Shaymin said sulkily.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"_Miiiiiiiiiiii." _Shaymin said.

"Storm, what time is it?" I asked.

"Um..........check your Pokétch." Storm said.

"Oh. I forgot I had that.....it's 5:00 pm." I said.

"I'll start packing up. You should stay here with Shaymin......." Storm said.

"Okay." I said. Storm walked out of the room. I sighed. After a few hours, I finally said, "Shaymin.........."

"_Mii miin!" _Shaymin said.

"Remember when we first met?" I asked.

"_Miiiin." _Shaymin said and nodded.

"I can remember as if it was only yesterday....." I said. I closed my eyes and let the flashback come. I was a little kid, about six or so, and I was cornered by at least ten Heracross. Then Shaymin had come in a flash of green light and saved me. After that I had promised that I would take her as my starter pokémon.

"_Shay shaymin." _Shaymin said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Journey Begins

"Lilly, Lilly, wake up!" Someone whispered.

"Uggggh........" I groaned. I slowly lifted my head. I had fallen asleep with my head on Shaymin's bed. "Storm! Wha-what's going on?" I asked.

"We're leaving, remember?" Storm asked.

"Oh.....yea....right! Shaymin, Shaymin, wake up." I said, nudging Shaymin.

"_Shaymin shay?" _Shaymin asked, sitting up.

"Shaymin, we're leaving." I said.

"_Shaymin min." _Shaymin said, nuzzling my face.

"And I love you too." I said, petting her.

"Come on, we don't have much time. Nurse Joy will probably wake up soon. Good bye, Shaymin. Don't worry, we'll bring back the elixir berry." Storm said.

"Yea, we will!" I said.

"Good bye, Shaymin." Storm said and petted her.

"See you! We'll come back with the elixir berry." I said. We walked out of the room.

"Here's your bag, I packed it for you." Storm said, handing me my green bag.

"Thanks." I said and took it from him.

"I've booked a ship. We're leaving at 6:00." Storm said.

"It's 5:50 right now! We'd better get moving." I said, glancing at my Pokétch and kicking the Pokémon Center door open.

****

"There it is!" Storm said.

"And we've got five minutes to spare!" I said, looking at my Pokétch.

"You two going on that ferry?" A deep voice said. Storm and I whirled around.

"'Scuse me?" I asked. The man that had spoken had blonde hair, and he wore a bowler hat in a way that covered most of his face.

"There's a squall in the path of this ferry. I advise you to wait another day before going on this ship." The man said and stalked off.

"What's a squall?" I asked and turned to Storm.

"A squall's a storm......" Storm said quietly. "But how would he know? Come on, let's go!" Storm grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the ship. I took a seat next to the railing on the deck. Storm sat next to me.

If Shaymin was here she'd ask for a Gracidea Flower to turn her into Sky Form. I sighed deeply and lowered my head onto the railing, feeling utterly depressed.

"Lilly? Are you okay?" Storm asked.

"No, I'm not okay." I said, slightly irritated. "Shaymin's in the Pokémon Center with a deadly disease! Do you think I'm okay?!?!?!?!?" I turned around to glare at him.

"Lilly..........I know it's hard, but please try to keep your mind off Shaymin........" Storm said.

"Yes, and it'd be just as easy for you to forget if Toad was deathly ill instead of Shaymin!" I snapped and turned back to looking at the waves. Toad was Storm's Tododile, and he was Storm's favorite.

"No...........that's not what I meant..........just............try to keep...........a............um......try to be a little bit more cheerful because......I just.......reallydon'tliketoseeyousodepressed......" Storm said.

"Well, gee, I'm sorry!" I said. Storm put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's just that I don't like to see you so.............y'know............sad. Please look at me." Storm said.

"No." I said firmly. Storm sighed.

"Look, I know you're upset......I'm upset too......" Storm started.

"You sure have a fine way of showing it." I muttered.

"Just remember that there's hope. As long as there are elixir berries, there's hope." Storm said. _Storm's right_, I thought. _There is hope. _I turned to Storm and looked at him.

"You're right." I said. "Shaymin wouldn't want me acting this way, and especially to you. I'm sorry." I said. Very unexpectedly, Storm threw his arms around me and squeezed.

"Oh Lilly, you don't have to be sorry for being sad......." Storm said.

"I'm not. I'm sorry for what I said about Toad being in Shaymin's place." I said.

"Oh. That's okay." Storm said.

"Storm......."

"What?"

"You're crushing me."

"Oh, sorry." Storm said and quickly let go of me.

"When are we getting to Kanto?" I asked.

"Two days. C'mon, let's unpack our stuff in the cabin." Storm said.

"Okay." I said. We went down below the deck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Squall

That evening, Storm and I were in our pajamas, I was sprawled on my bed, thinking about Shaymin while Storm sat cross-legged on his bed, flicking through the TV channels.

"There's nothing good on." Storm said, turning the TV off. Suddenly, his PokéGear rang.

"Hello?" Storm asked nervously.

"STORM AND LILLY!" Nurse Joy's shrill voice erupted from the PokéGear.

"Oh great." Storm muttered.

"We've gone on the trip! We're going to find the elixir berry!" I said. There was silence.

"I told you not to go on that trip." Nurse Joy said after a long pause. "Well, good luck, I guess. I'll call you regularly and tell you how Shaymin's doing."

"Thanks! 'Bye. Oh, and tell Shaymin I love her!" I said before Nurse Joy hung up. I suddenly yawned. "Boy, I'm tired."

"Me too. Good night, Lilly." Storm said.

"Good night, Storm." I said. I promptly buried my face in the pillows and fell asleep.

****

I slowly woke up to sounds of sloshing and someone pacing the floor.

"Storm?" I said sleepily, sitting up. Storm looked up from his pacing.

"Lilly! You're awake!" Storm said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're in a storm." Storm said. "The captain says we're perfectly safe but I don't trust him, so I've got Toad and Squirt out of their pokéballs."

"_Totototototototototooooooooooooooodile!" _Toad said, bouncing up an down.

"_Wartortle." _Squirt said.

"It must be really bad then!" I said. I leaped out of bed and quickly got dressed in the bathroom.

"Lilly!" Storm said after I was done changing. "Water's leaking in through the walls! I think this ship is going to sink!" I quickly opened the door to the bathroom.

"Let's go onto the deck." I said.

"Right. Toad, Squirt, follow me." Storm said. We quickly ran up onto the deck. Rain was lashing, winds were blowing, and towering waves were forming.

"Oh Arceus........" I muttered.

"This isn't a storm, it's a hurricane!" Storm said. Suddenly, a big wave hit the ship, sending Storm and I flying to the edge of the ship.

"_Toto!" _Toad said. Suddenly, another wave hit.

"Storm!" I screamed. Storm grabbed my hand before I fell into the turbulent water. He tried to pull me up but another wave hit the ship. Storm lost his balance and we fell over the side of the ship.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Storm and I screamed. I hit the water with a splash. Cold, so cold! I swam up to the surface, coughing and choking.

"Lilly?! Lilly?! Lilly?! Where are you?" Storm shouted from somewhere to my left.

"Over here!" I shouted before a wave of water splashed into my mouth. I spat out the salty seawater.

"_Wart?" _Squirt asked smoothly swimming over to me. I grabbed onto Squirt's back and I rode over to Storm, who was on top of Toad.

"We need to get to land." Storm shouted over the roar of the hurricane.

"I don't see land anywhere! There's no land in sight!" I said.

"Well, if we swim we might find some." Storm said.

"Okay." I said. "But we have to get out of the water soon or we'll catch hypothermia....."

"That's if we can get out of the water....Toad, Squirt! Swim forward!" Storm said. I took a deep breath and Squirt went under the water. Cold engulfed me again. Squirt swam forward. After twenty seconds or so, I was running out of air. I tapped on Squirt's shell. Squirt nodded and brought me up to the surface. Cold air flowed into my lungs. I looked around.

"Storm!" I shouted. "Where are you? Storm? STORM?!"

"Lilly! Lilly! Over...._gurglysploosh_!" Storm's voice shouted.

"Squirt! Swim to Storm!" I said. I held my breath and Squirt dived under the water. I saw Toad's legs and belly from underneath the water. Squirt swam up and broke the surface. Storm was coughing madly. "Storm, Storm! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just......_cough_......a little......._cough_........water......." Storm said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes." Storm said and took a deep breath. I grabbed his hand, and Toad and Squirt dived underwater. The cold was biting into my skin. I suddenly couldn't feel my toes. I tapped Squirt's shell. He nodded and brought us back up to the surface. I started shivering madly.

"Storm!" I said. "We have to look for land! If we can't find it, we're doomed!" Storm looked around.

"I still don't see anything." Storm said.

"Storm.......if.......if this.........." I started.

"It won't be. Come on, let's go!" He said. Squirt and Toad dived back underwater again, swimming forward with all their might. The feeling in my legs was disappearing. My head was slowly starting to throb. I was getting weaker. I tapped Squirt's shell again and he brought us back up to the surface.

"Storm........I think......I think....." I said.

"Lilly........I'm feeling it too.......but we can't give up. Back under!" Storm shouted. Toad and Squirt dived again. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. _No, no, you have to stay alive......for Shaymin.......the elixir berry......_I thought. Toad and Squirt brought us back up to the surface.

"Lilly, Lilly!" Storm said. He reached over and shook me. "Lilly, stay awake!!"

"Storm, I'm tired." I muttered.

"Lilly, no!" Storm said.

"Tell.........Shaymin........I.........love......her......." I said.

"No! Don't give up! Please......if not for yourself, Shaymin! Please Lilly, please!" Storm said.

"I'm...........trying..........." I said. Storm squeezed my hand so hard my eyes nearly popped out of my sockets.

"Now, breathe.......and......under!" Storm said. I took a deep breath and Toad and Squirt dived again. _Shaymin, Shaymin, help! I'm going to pass out any minute now.......someone! Help!_ I thought. Now practically my entire body was numb. _Storm, Storm, squeeze my hand.......keep me awake......please, please, someone........._ Toad and Squirt were swimming back up to the surface. I let go of my breath.

"Lilly, we've entered the eye!" Storm shouted.

"Huh.......what............?" I asked.

"The eye of the hurricane! Look around for land!" Storm said. With great effort, I lifted my head off on Squirt's shell and looked around.

"I don't see anything............" I muttered.

"Me neither......not even the ship." Storm said quietly. I could tell he was very close to passing out as well. My eyelids were heavy. I slowly let my head sink back onto Squirt's shell.

"_Totototototototototototototo!!!!!"_ Toad said frantically.

"_Wartortle!" _Squirt said.

"Good.......bye........Shaymin.......I.......love..........you........" I whispered before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Unknown Reigon

"Lilly! Lilly! Please wake up, oh please wake up!" Storm's voice cried in anguish.

"She's breathin'." A gruff voice I didn't recognize said. "She'll be all right."

"How do you know? Oh Lilly, Lilly!" Storm cried.

"She needs rest, laddie." The voice said.

"I just wish she'd open her eyes......I'm so scared....." Storm whimpered.

"She'll be fine, don't wurry." The voice said. I let out a small groan.

"Wha-what was that?" Storm asked.

"Ah reckon it's yer little friend." The voice said.

"Lilly, Lilly! Are you okay? Speak to me, or at least open your eyes!" Storm cried. I slowly opened my eyes.

"St-Storm?" I asked. Then I went into a coughing fit.

"Lilly! You're okay!" Storm said. I coughed up some salt water.

"What happened....? How come I'm alive....?" I asked once my coughing swelled down. I looked back at Storm. There was a tall, middle-aged man with a black beard and shoulder-length black hair. "And who's he?"

"Ah'm Black. Joseph Black. And you are....?" The man said.

"I'm Lilly Fairbanks." I said.

"A good name for a 'andsome young lass." Joseph Black said.

"Um......Black? Where exactly is this place?" I asked, not knowing what to call the man.

"Ah don't care what yeh call me." Joseph Black said, as if reading my mind. "Just Joseph will do fine. Of course, 'Hey You' works too." Joseph laughed.

"Well........where is this place?" Storm asked.

"Eh, ah really dunno. Somewhere in the south. It's an interesting place, 'ere. No humans 'cept yours truly to mah knowledge. Mostly pokémon." Joseph said.

"Hmmm. Well, how did you get here?" Storm asked.

"Weeeeeell, ah got shipwrecked. 'Spect you did too. Where were yeh headed?" Joseph asked.

"Kanto." I said.

"Ahhh, Kanto. Beautiful place, that is. Ah wuz born there." Joseph said.

"Really?" Storm asked.

"Yup. It was a great place. I chose Charmander as mah starter pokémon." Joseph said.

"Do you still have it?" I asked eagerly.

"Yup. Except it's a Charizard now. Charizard, come out." Joseph said, throwing his pokéball up into the air.

"_CHAAAAAAAR!" _Joseph's Charizard roared.

"Wow........" I said, staring up at Charizard. "He's humongous! You sure trained him well."

"Weeeeeell, there's a ton of pokémon in this place, so it's not all that hard." Joseph said, patting his Charizard.

"I see. Maybe we can try to train our pokémon a little bit before getting off this island." Storm said.

"AHEM!!!! STORM!!!! SHAYMIN!!!!!" I snapped.

"OH NO!!! I completely forgot! Ughhhhh.....I can't believe I forgot......" Storm muttered.

"Shaymin? What Shaymin?" Joseph asked.

"My Shaymin. My Shaymin has Grisadea Disease, and I have to find the elixir berry." I said.

"Grisadea Disease? Turrible, Turrible disease." Joseph said, shaking his head. "Mah friend's Shaymin had it. He went off searching for the elixir berry....and never returned."

"Never....returned....?" I asked.

"Nope, never. And in the meanwhile, the poor Shaymin was havin' a high fevah, vomiting, and dizzy spells until finally it died two weeks after mah friend ran off teh try teh find the berry." Joseph said.

"My Shaymin......." I muttered.

"It's turrible. That Shaymin must mean a lot to yeh." Joseph said.

"She does....she was my very first pokémon....." I said.

"Is." Storm corrected. I nodded.

"Right." I said and gave Storm a grateful smile.

"Well, the first thing yeh should do is find a way ter get off this island." Joseph said.

"Well.....aren't you going to help us?" I asked.

"Well, ah've got other things to do on this island. Don't ferget, you owe me, Storm, laddie-me-luck, cuz ah saved yeh." Joseph said and stalked off, his Charizard right behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Making a Home

"Nice attitude." Storm sniffed. "He goes and saves us and then leaves us all alone on this Arceus-forsaken island."

"Well, the first thing we should do is build a shelter." I said.

"How are we going to do that?" Storm asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Good thing _somebody _paid attention in the survival course. Bulba, come out!" I said, throwing my pokéball. My little Bulbasaur popped out of its pokéball.

"_Bulbasaur!" _Bulba said.

"And..........what are you going to do with Bulba............?" Storm asked.

"I'm going to lash some branches together to make a shelter.....but first we need to find some good ones. C'mon Storm, let's go into the forest and try to find some big branches." I said.

"Okay." Storm said. We walked into the forest, Bulba trotting obediently behind us. The forest was filled with calls of pokémon.

"This is like a tropical rainforest.....holy Miltank.....look at these trees!" I said, approaching a big, wrinkly-looking tree.

"Wow. I've never seen a tree like that before." Storm said, coming up next to me. I slowly touched the bark.

"It feels wicked strange..." I said.

"Come on. Let's find some twigs..." Storm said, pulling me away from the tree.

"Okay." I said. Bulba, Storm, and I walked through the forest, not saying anything. "Hey, here's a sturdy-looking bough." I said.

"Are you sure we're going to be able to carry that?" Storm asked.

"Sure we are. You lift up that side while I lift up this side." I said. We slowly picked up the branch and took it back to the beach where we had washed up. "See, now I'm going to bind this branch to the tree." I said, lying the bough down against the tree.

"And.....how will you do that......?" Storm asked.

"Bulba, use Vine Whip to lash that bough to the tree!" I commanded. Two vines snaked out of Bulba's back and tied the bough to the tree. "Okay, Storm. Now we'll build the shelter on this. Storm, grab some stout boughs and some ferns, and I'll tie everything together. Chiki and Tropicana, come out! Help Bulba!" I said, throwing two pokéballs. Chiki, my Meganium, and Tropicana, my Tropius, popped out of their pokéballs. Storm released Gyro, Toad, and Squirt and walked into the forest.

****

Within a few hours, we had finished building the shelter and we were roasting bananas over the fire I had created with Bulba's Solarbeam.

"Roasting bananas.....this is actually a pretty good idea." Storm said and took a bite of his browned banana.

"Mmmmmm." I said, breaking off a piece of my banana for Bulba. "In the morning, we should go and look for food and try to think of a way to get off this island."

"Yea, I dunno. Lappa probably isn't strong enough to take us all the way to Kanto..." Storm said, quickly glancing at his Lapras, who was sitting in the water giving him an indignant look.

"Yea, I dunno." I said.

"If Gyro would evolve into a Dragonite he might just be able to make it.....but we can't wait that long." Storm said.

"_Bulba!" _Bulba said and ran down the beach toward the water.

"Bulba, where are you going?" I asked. Bulba reached into the water and pulled out two very soggy bags, one blue and one green.

"Hey, it's our stuff!" Storm said. I took the bags from Bulba's mouth and patted her onto the head.

"Chiki, Vine Whip!" I told my Meganium. She wrapped a vine between two trees.

"Oh, good idea." Storm said.

"Yea, we've got to hang all of our clothes up." I laughed.

****

"That's my last shirt." Storm said, throwing a blue t-shirt over the clothesvine. "I never thought I'd miss my dryer."

"Me neither." I said and laughed. Storm yawned.

"I'm so tired....." Storm said.

"Me too." I said. We headed toward the shelter. I pushed back the moss flap that we used for a door.

"It's cramped in here." Storm said.

"It's to conserve body heat." I said. "We don't know how cold it gets at night. The more cramped you are, the less likely you'll get hypothermia." Storm nodded. "And that our sleeping bags are on the clothes.....um.....vine.....it's more important."

"Good point." Storm said. He lied down on the ground. "Good night, Lilly."

"Good night, Storm." I said. I turned onto my side and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Worry about Shaymin had crept into my head. Was she feeling okay? Or was she feeling really sick, as Joseph had described? I started rubbing my temples to try to calm myself. When that didn't work, I turned to look at Storm. His eyes were shut and his chest was slowly rising and falling with each relaxed breath he took.

_He's lucky_, I thought bitterly. _He doesn't have a pokémon with a deadly disease to worry about. _I turned away from him and stared at the shelter wall. "Shaymin." I whispered to the wall. I heard Storm stir slightly. I turned back to him. I sighed. I sat up, my head brushing the top of the shelter. I gingerly stepped over the peacefully sleeping Storm and out of the shelter. I sat down on the sandy beach, my arms wrapped around my legs, staring out at the sea and sky.

The stars were like little jewels, glittering in the sky. I stared up at the sky. _Shaymin, Shaymin, I hope you're okay._ I thought.

"Lilly?" A voice asked from up the beach. I whirled around.

"Storm! I thought you were asleep...." I said. Storm sat down next to me.

"I was." He said.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay." Storm said. "I don't mind. I could tell you were worried about Shaymin." I sighed.

"Sometimes I swear you're Mew in disguise." I laughed. "You always know what I'm thinking!" Storm smiled. A cool breeze ruffled my hair. Storm looked out at the sea.

"I've always been intrigued by the sea." Storm said. "The sea holds secrets that we will probably never know."

"We probably would know if Squirt and Toad weren't there to save us." I said. Storm laughed.

"I guess we would have." Storm said. Storm gingerly reached out and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Lilly.........you know.........you've been a really good friend." Storm said.

"What? Me? No, you've been way better than I have. I mean.....helping me on this journey to go find the elixir berry......." I said.

"I'm sure you would've done the same if one of my pokémon were sick instead of Shaymin." Storm said patiently.

"........You're right, I would have." I said. There was a long silence. I suddenly felt tired. "I'm going to bed." I said.

"Me too." Storm said. We walked into the shelter.

"Good night, Storm." I said.

"Good night, Lilly." Storm said. I turned away from Storm and closed my eyes.


End file.
